


Cabin Pressure- Brisbane

by springhorton



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Familial Angst, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur have moved in to their flat and are enjoying relatively domestic bliss. Arthur still has unresolved issues with his father though and when Gordon finds out about him and Martin he is not happy. Will he drive Martin and Arthur apart or push them closer together? And by interfering will he destroy his relationship with his son forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Pressure- Brisbane

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. This is first officer Douglas Richardson speaking. I just wanted to let you know, given the direction of our trip, that it is no longer evening at all. In fact, we have skipped evening and most of the night and it is now coming up morning. Breakfast, or if you prefer, dinner, will be served shortly." Douglas turned off the intercom with a sigh. "And what culinary delight has Arthur prepared for us today?"

"I have no idea," Martin mumbled.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Bit of a lover's spat?"

Martin groaned. "Douglas."

"Come now, Captain. It's not exactly a secret."

"Fine. Arthur's been, oh I don't know. It's like he's excited to go to Australia because he's half Australian, but at the same time it's all just making him think about his father."

"Who's such a wonderful example of a human being."

"Yes, exactly. It's been a bit like trying to communicate with a bouncing ball," Martin said, rubbing his brow.

"I find talking to Arthur's always like that."

"Yes, well-"

He was cut off by Arthur coming in from the galley. Douglas saw immediately what Martin had been talking about. Arthur had a huge smile plastered across his face. While that wasn't all together unusual, it was a bit unnerving taken together with his eyes which looked like a deer's caught in headlights.

"Good evening, chaps or night or morning or whichever it happens to be. I've made pot pie-"

"Oh god," Douglas moaned.

" –for those that want dinner and porridge and lots of crispy bacon for breakfast."

Arthur got a plate from the trolley to show them. It was still smoking. 

"Good god, Arthur," Martin said, waving away the smoke from the cremated bacon.

"Sorry, Skipper. I think I may have left the bacon in a bit too long," Arthur said, considerably less cheerfully.

"Wanted to make sure it was good and dead, did you?" Douglas quipped.

"I...I didn't mean to," Arthur said, putting the plate back. Then he turned and rushed out of the cock pit.

"Douglas!" Martin grumbled.

"Oh my. He is in bad shape."

"I'll go and make sure he's alright. You take over."

"You mean you're going to leave me in charge?" Douglas said with feigned amazement.

"Oh for god's sake, Douglas, just fly the plane."

Martin stepped in to the galley and found Arthur dumping all of his bacon into the bin. "Arthur," he said, softly.

"Oh, hi, Skip," he replied, sounding overly cheerful. "I'm fine. Fine, fine, fine. How are you today?"

Martin could see that he wasn't fine though. His hands were shaking and he was having trouble getting bacon into the bin instead of on the floor.

"Arthur, it's ok," he said, putting his hands on top of Arthur's to stop them shaking. "It's a big country and it's not like your dad's going to be there anyway."

"Yes, he is," Arthur replied.

"What?"

"The client we're flying, well, he and dad are kind of, well, not friends I guess you could say. He phoned dad to tell him he was flying MJN."

"To rub it in his nose," Martin said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"So now your father knows where we're going."

"And he's probably still mad about St. Petersburg or something," Arthur added.

"Oh god."

"Yeah," Arthur squeaked out.

"Listen, there's nothing he can do about it. There's no need to be afraid of him," Martin tried to reassure him.

"Hah!" Arthur exclaimed followed by an uncontrollable fit of hysterical laughter.

"Why does he make you so nervous?"

"He doesn't make me nervous," Arthur tried to insist without much convincing. "He just...uh, well, just uh...I don't want to talk about it." He turned and threw some more bacon into the microwave.

Martin frowned, trying to push away thoughts of what kinds of horrible things a person would have to do to get Arthur this riled up. He took Arthur's arm and turned him back around. He gently kissed him and then put his arms around him, pulling him in to a hug.

Arthur rested his head on Martin's shoulder, breathing in his Captain's subtle scent. Suddenly, he felt a stirring in his pants and he stepped away, feeling embarrassed.

Martin smiled and pulled him back. He ran his hands through Arthur's hair. "I really should be getting back, but...Mile High Club?"

Arthur's face lit up and he took Martin's hand. The two of them squeezed into the crew toilet and shut the door, giggling. They'd never tried it before and quickly found that it was easier said than done. There was definitely no chance of getting fully undressed and with their coordination there was a real danger of serious injury. They finally found themselves in the rather vicarious position of Arthur leaning against the sink and Martin standing behind him on the toilet.

"Are you sure about this?" Martin asked, trying to lean over without falling off the toilet. "You're always on top."

"Yeah, Skipper, I want you to."

Martin wasn't sure he liked where Arthur's head was at or his own for that matter. He'd never thought of their sexual preferences before, but he was beginning to think that Arthur had always been in control because he couldn't let himself be vulnerable. So why was he doing it now? He told himself he was over thinking it though.

He crouched down on the seat and pulled Arthur's trousers down around his ankles. Then he gently spread his steward's cheeks and used his tongue to tease him open.

Arthur immediately started giggling. "That tickles, Skip." He started squirming and got Martin to laughing too.

"Be still, silly!"

"I can't!"

Martin shook his head. He stuck a finger in his mouth to get it wet and pushed it inside Arthur's backside.

Arthur gasped and froze, the exact reaction Martin was going for. Martin pushed it in a little further and Arthur clenched his hands on the sink. Martin balanced himself on the seat and used his other hand to lift Arthur's shirt and stroke his lower back.

"Relax, Arthur," he said. He took one foot off of the toilet so he could lean over Arthur. "Sshh," he whispered in his ear.

Arthur's eyes were squeezed shut. Martin planted kisses on his neck. He pulled his finger back out and rubbed it around Arthur's opening. With his other arm, he leaned against the sink with his elbow and rubbed Arthur's cock with his hand.

"Ooh, Skip," Arthur said, breathing heavy.

Martin felt his cock begin to strain and fought to keep himself from dry humping Arthur's thigh. He took a deep breath and tried his finger again. To his surprise, he could slip two in now.

Arthur groaned and pushed back so that Martin's fingers slid all the way in.

"Feel better this time?" Martin asked, pushing them in and out.

Arthur nodded vigorously, breathing too hard to say anything. After a few moments, he turned and took Martin's cock in his mouth.

It was Martin's turn to gasp and he thrust himself against Arthur's face. It was all he could do to keep from coming immediately. He pulled Arthur up and turned him around. They got back into their vicarious position and Martin leaned over, holding the sink with one hand. He pushed the tip of his cock inside Arthur and then pulled out again.

"Skipper!" Arthur cried out.

Martin moaned and thrust again. He felt himself slip in his full length and began quickly thrusting in and out. "Arthur!" he yelled a few moments later and collapsed on top of him. He panted for a few moments and then said, "I'm sorry, Arthur. It's been awhile since I...you know." He pulled out and turned Arthur around.

Arthur nodded. "Well, that was...different."

Martin looked down and saw that Arthur was still hard. He nodded towards the sink and Arthur crawled up on it. Then Martin gently moved his tongue around the tip of Arthur's well hung cock.

Arthur closed his eyes and licked his lips. Martin made a mental note that he looked exactly the same when he was thinking about Toblerones. He figured he could do better than that and pushed down hard. Arthur cried out and his hips jerked up.

That's more like it, Martin thought. He used his hand to help move the full length of the shaft, faster and harder.

Arthur clutched the sink again and leaned back into the mirror. "Oh god, Skip," he breathed, the pitch of his voice getting higher with every word.

Suddenly, Martin slowed down, letting Arthur breathe and then stopped all together. He leaned over and kissed him, long and hard. Then he began rubbing Arthur down again, twisting and yanking, but still slowly.

Arthur stared into Martin's eyes, his mind blank of everything except his boyfriend and the exquisite torture he was putting him through. "Skip, please," he moaned.

Martin smiled and bent over again, sucking hard and fast until Arthur was squirming and thrusting uncontrollably. He heard Arthur repeating "Oh" over and over, first as a low moan, but getting louder and higher until he thought people were going to hear it over the plane's engines. Finally the "ohs" turned to "yeses" and he felt Arthur grab the back of his head. Arthur squealed once more and Martin felt warm come spill into his mouth. He swallowed the first mouthful and then stood up, still squeezing out the rest with his hand.

Arthur was leaning limply against the mirror, his chest heaving and his face serene. He grabbed Martin's hand as he finished him off. Then he opened his eyes and smiled.

Martin returned the smile and then said, "We should get back." He quickly pulled up his trousers and straightened up his uniform before stepping into the galley. He started to cross to the flight deck, but was cut off by Caroline coming in from the passenger cabin.

"Where have you been?" Carolyn demanded.

"Well I," Martin stammered. "Well, you see, Arthur was-"

At that moment he was cut off again, this time by Arthur stepping out of the crew toilet. "Oh, hi, mum," he said, cheerfully.

Carolyn glared at Martin who smiled at her nervously and then she turned and walked away.

"She seemed a bit upset," Arthur commented.

"Yes, probably because we were busy having sex instead of doing our jobs."

"She knows?" Arthur said in abject horror.

"I think she does now. You'd better see how the bacon turned out this time."

Martin stepped in to the cockpit and quickly took his seat. "Everything alright, Douglas?"

"Smooth sailing, Captain. Is Arthur alright now?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine."

Douglas stared at him and Martin could feel his eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that you have something on the corner of your mouth. Just there," he added, pointing to his own mouth to demonstrate.

"What?" Martin said, confused. Then realisation hit him. "Oh god," he said, grabbing a tissue and quickly wiping away Arthur's come.

"So you decided to have some breakfast after all," Douglas said with a wink.

"Douglas!"

"Did you figure out what was wrong with Arthur?"

"It seems his dad decided to follow us to Australia."

"Good lord."

"Yes."

A few hours later, Gerti landed in Brisbane. Once the passengers and luggage were off loaded, Arthur, Martin and Douglas went about checking and straightening the plane while Carolyn saw to business. Douglas fell into a pattern of grumbling about not enjoying their time so Martin got him to do the flight deck checks.

Arthur seemed just fine with not getting off the plane and happy at the idea of having Martin help him clean. He didn't let on though. "You should be inside with Mum," he insisted. "You're the captain and all."

"It's ok, Arthur. I don't mind, really."

"Yeah, but cleaning's my job."

"Well, if you really want me to go-" Martin teased, dropping his rubbage bag and stepping over to the door.

"No, no. It's ok. I like having you here."

Martin smiled slyly, but was interrupted by a voice saying, "Morning chaps." He spun around. "Mr. Shappey. What are you doing here?"

"It's normal for a father to want to see his boy isn't it?" Gordon Shappey answered, but there was no enthusiasm in the way he said it.

"Uh, well-" Martin started, but Gordon pushed passed him.

"Uh, hi, dad," Arthur squeaked out. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes I did. I'm worried about you Arthur. Well, the truth is, I've always been worried about you, but lately I've heard some disturbing things."

A confused smile crossed Arthur's face, but Martin's heart sank. He knew where this was going.

"I don't know what you mean, dad. I'm fine."

Gordon shook his head. "I bloody well figured you'd say that. I'm not sure you're capable of knowing when you're not fine."

Martin frowned and stepped forward. "Mister Shappey, I don't-"

"You stay the hell out of this! I blame you for the trouble he's in."

"Trouble? What trouble?" Martin laughed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Dad?" Arthur said nervously.

Gordon turned back to his son, a deep scowl on his face. "I never expected much from you, but I figured your mum would at least have taught you common decency."

"I don't know what you mean," he answered quietly. "Mum's been good to me."

Gordon quickly crossed the distance between them and Arthur stepped back, startled. "She's been soft on you is what she's been. I know what you and this so-called pilot have been up to, where you've been poking your stick."

"But...I love him."

Gordon's look turned to one of disgust and rage. "Worthless," he grumbled. He lifted his hand as if to slap Arthur, but Arthur stumbled backward and fell in the aisle.

"Mr. Shappey!" Martin shouted. "How dare you come, uninvited, on to this aircraft for the sole purpose of abusing your son."

Gordon turned around and Martin could see the hatred in his eyes. The next thing he saw was Gordon's rather large fist flying towards his face.

"Dad!" Arthur exclaimed and scrambled to his feet.

Martin turned, cradling his bloody nose. He didn't back off though to both Gordon and Arthur's surprise.

"Is that why you make Arthur so nervous? Was it your fist you raised him with?"

Gordon's features fell a bit and he shifted, embarrassed.

"You don't know anything about him, don't understand him at all do you?" Martin went on. "You don't deserve to be his father."

"Now you look here-" Gordon started to say.

"Shut up, Mr. Shappey. I'm talking now."

Gordon Shappey turned red and behind him, Arthur Shappey gasped.

"Arthur is the most caring, kindest and most wonderful person I've ever met. And apparently the most forgiving if he still cares about what you think of him. You, Mr. Shappey are a repulsive, hateful little man. If you ever come near this plane again or if I ever hear you bad mouth your son again...In fact, if I ever even see him tremble at the thought of you again, which he does by the way, I will find you and I will make your life hell."

Gordon and Arthur stared at him in surprise for a moment. Then Gordon tried to recover, but he only managed to glare at Martin before brushing passed him and going out the door.

Arthur stood there for a moment in shock and then exclaimed, "Wow!" He slowly crept over to his captain who was still staring after Gordon. "That was brilliant Martin."

Martin turned back around, still cradling his nose and Arthur quickly got something to clean it up.

"I swear to you," Martin said as Arthur wiped his nose. "I will never let that man hurt you again."

"Ah, it's ok, Skip, that's just how he is."

"No, it's not Arthur. He shouldn't treat you like that." Martin paused, taking a deep breath. "Did he ever hit you?"

"What?" Arthur replied and turned.

"Arthur."

"I just need to go and wash this rag," he said, quickly.

Martin grabbed his arm to stop. "Arthur. It's alright. It's not your fault."

"Of course it is, Skip," Arthur replied, turning toward him. "It's because I'm stupid and do stupid things. Stupid, stupid."

"Stop it! You are not stupid."

"Yes, I am. I know I am. You don't have to say I'm not."

"Bloody hell Arthur. I'm not just saying it!"

"I...ok," Arthur said, his eyes tearing up.

Martin stroked his cheek and hugged him.

"I am frustrating though."

"Well, yes. I mean, no!" Martin said, pulling back. Arthur just smiled so Martin added, "But that's no excuse for your father's behavior."

It was a couple of days later and MJN had the day off. Martin was having a bit of a lie in, enjoying the company of his warm bed. 

Suddenly, Arthur appeared in the doorway in a panic. "Skip," he said. He crossed the room to the bed and sat down behind Martin. "Wake up," he added, his voice cracking. He shook Martin until he groaned and opened his eyes.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"I think my dad's coming over. He called mum in a bit of a rage."

"Don't worry about it. He can't just burst in to our flat."

Arthur didn't answer so Martin rolled over. His eyes widened and he quickly took Arthur in his arms. "It's ok, Arthur," he said to his steward who was clearly in the throws of a panic attack. He got Arthur to lie down next to him and they held each other tight.

"Take deep breaths Arthur."

"I...I can't. I...I..."

"Shh," Martin said and kissed him. Arthur barely kissed back so Martin stuck his hand inside his trousers and began to massage his cock.

"I don't think...Martin...oh," Arthur gasped as he felt himself becoming ready.

Martin pulled Arthur's pants down and then Arthur did the same to him. They laid beside each other, rubbing cocks together, some of the tension releasing. Arthur moaned, but still seemed upset. Martin kissed his neck and murmured words of love to him.

"Oh, Skip," Arthur murmured back and pulled Martin over on top of him. He grabbed Martin's bottom and shoved his cock inside.

Martin gasped and squeaked out, "Arthur."

"Sorry, Skip," Arthur said desperately, but thrust in again. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

Martin squeezed his eyes shut and bit back a cry of pain.

Finally, Arthur took a deep breath and slipped back out. He used some spit for lubricant and tried again. The going was a little easier, but Martin was already sore. Arthur tried to take it easy, but his nerves were so frayed that he couldn't beat back the overwhelming desire for release. He started shoving his hips up roughly and quickly, crying out with each thrust.

Martin held on for dear life, entwining his fingers with Arthur's. He was surprised to find his cock getting harder than usual, straining against his and Arthur's stomachs. The brutality of Arthur's lovemaking was turning him on and it disturbed him a bit. He fought back tears until he felt his pleasure centre stimulated and then a high pitched moan left his lips. He could tell that Arthur was almost finished even though he was just getting started so he began bucking wildly too. It did the trick. He slid roughly up and down Arthur's torso, the friction on his cock making him scream in pleasure.

He and Arthur's knuckles were white and their fingers started to go numb. They were breathing so fast that they thought they would choke.

Martin pushed back hard. He heard Arthur yell his name and felt his come shoot in to him. Just a little more, his mind screamed and he kept sliding as Arthur thrust in a few more times. He shoved back and forth as hard as he could, knowing they would both be bruised and sore from this.

Suddenly Arthur grabbed his hips and pushed down, knowing what he needed.

"Oh god," Martin choked out as Arthur lifted his own hips, squeezing Martin's cock between them. It was so tight that he could barely move it now, but he didn't have to for very long. A moment later he yelled out again and felt his come covering their stomachs. His orgasm shook through him and he kept shoving with Arthur's help until he was spent. Then he collapsed, feeling like he'd never catch his breath.

A while later, Arthur started stroking his back. "I'm so sorry, Skip. I didn't mean to be so rough."

"I know," Martin mumbled, feeling strange.

"Did I hurt you?" Arthur asked desperately.

"A bit," he answered and rolled on to the bed. The move made him cringe, but he tried to hide it.

"Martin?" 

"It's ok, Arthur. That's not...that's not even what's bothering me."

"Oh. Then what's bothering you?"

Martin squirmed a bit. "Well, the truth is that...I rather liked it."

An insecure smiled spread over Arthur's face. "Me getting rough you mean?"

"Yeah. Not that I want to make a habit of it."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head on Martin's chest. They spent a long time in that position before getting up. Then the two of them spent the day in domestic bliss, tending to Arthur's plants and in the evening, baking an angel food cake that was too big for the pan and spilled out all over the oven.

While they were still busy, there was a knock on the door. Martin wiped his hands, laughing at Arthur as he continued trying to salvage their cake for tea. Still smiling, he opened the door, but his face quickly fell.

"Uh, Mr. Shappey," he said and heard a jar of strawberry jam smash on the kitchen floor. He ignored it and focused his attention on the aging Aussie at his door. "What can I do for you?"

"Very polite aren't we?" Gordon answered.

"Yes, some of us try to be. Look, is there something I can do for you?"

"I came to see my son again."

"No."

"I just...excuse me?"

"I said no."

The two of them were silent, glaring at one another and then Gordon's features softened. "Look, I should apologise for my behavior the other day."

"Yes, you should."

"But you aren't making it easy."

Martin sighed and then felt Arthur's presence behind him. He turned in concern, but Arthur was staring at his dad.

"Hi dad!" he said, overly cheerfully.

"Hello Arthur. I was wondering if I might come in and speak to you and your..."

"Boyfriend?" Martin offered.

"Yeah, that."

"Uh, we're really busy right now," Arthur said, unsure of himself. Martin and Gordon both stared in surprise and Arthur went on, "Maybe you could ring us first and we could work something out."

Martin chuckled and Gordon just frowned.

"Arthur, I wanted to talk to you about...this boyfriend thing."

"If you're going to tell me to stay away from Martin, it's going to be really tough because he lives here."

Martin could barely contain his shock or laughter. Gordon started to step across the threshold, but Arthur stepped in front of Martin. 

"What are you doing, Arthur?" his dad asked.

"You hit him on the plane. Remember?"

"Well, yes, I-"

"I won't let you hurt him again."

"Arthur-"

"Not ever!" Arthur yelled.

Behind him Martin put a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur," he said quietly. "It's ok."

"No! No it's not!" Arthur choked. "You're a good man, Skip." He turned back to his dad. "I won't let you hurt him like you hurt me."

"Arthur, I never meant-"

"He's brilliant and a captain and everything. And he loves me, dad. I never thought anyone would want to be with me, much less someone like him. You never believed in me, but Martin does. He's...he's a better man than you...or me."

Gordon stared at his son, not sure what to feel while Martin stepped beside him and put his arm around him. With his other hand he wiped away a tear.

Gordon looked back and forth between them and then said, "Not better than you, Arthur. Not better than you." He shifted a moment, not knowing what to say. "Well, I guess that's that. I'm...sorry I bothered you."

Gordon turned to leave, but Martin and Arthur both held out a hand to stop him. Then they turned to look at each other with smiles. Gordon turned back, not sure what to expect.

"Mr. Shappey, we were just about to have tea," Martin said.

"Cake and jam!" Arthur added.

"Would you care to join us?"

Gordon looked the two of them over and then smiled. "Don't mind if I do."


End file.
